Lucky or unlucky
by ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid
Summary: "Hayato Tenguru has started again." Inspector Megure announced. A gasp went through the detectives. Takagi looked a little confused. Hayato Tenguru? He had never heard of him before. "You mean he started killing officers again?" Shiratori asked with a serious tone. Takagi felt a shiver down his back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Takagi sat at his desk with a mountain of paperwork. For some reason, all the paperwork ended on his desk. He sighted. Why couldn't something big happen and he could just sweep it all on someone else. That was what the other officers did but the paperwork they swept away ended on his desk.

"Good morning Takagi-kun." A female voice greeted. He looked up and met Sato's eyes. He blushed. "Good morning Sato-san." He smiled while feeling all the other officers death glares. "Let me help you with the paperwork." She smiled and took half of the mountain. "No, it's okay! I shouldn't let you do it." Takagi said and stood up. "It's okay and remember our hotspring trip." She continued to her desk. Takagi still had his blush and smiled. The hotspring trip, that was true. If everything went as planned they would go to the hotspring this Saturday. He smiled as he turned and looked at the other officers that literally had flames standing out of them.

The door to division 1 opened in a flash and crashed into the wall. A loud crack was heard and Inspector Megure walked in. Everyone stooped what they were doing. Even Detective Chiba stooped eating his donute. Inspector Megure looked serious. He had a file in his hands. "G-good m-m-morning inspector Megure." Takagi tried as he walked past him. It looked like Inspector Megure didn't hear him. "Everyone come over here!" He shouted as he walked up to his desk. It seemed to be something serious. Everyone rushed up to him.

"Hayato Tenguru has started again." Inspector Megure announced. A gasp went through the detectives. Takagi looked a little confused. Hayato Tenguru? He had never heard of him before. "You mean he started killing officers again?" Shiratori asked with a serious tone. Takagi felt a shiver down his back. The name heard familiar now. "We already lost Akio-kun." Inspector Megure said bitter. The officers went quiet. Akio Tarone was in division 2. Everyone had heared of him. He were supposed to get married this week. Takagi hadn't heard about it so it was a shock. Hayato Tenguru was a police serial killer. Inspector Megure took up a old picture. "This is the only picture we have of him." He said. IT was a picture of Tenguru's face. He looked like he was at least 45 and already had grey hair. He were dark skinned and had brown small eyes. "This was taken 10 years ago." Inspector Megure continued. "I want you to be at the look for him! And that's that." Inspector said and hang the picture at the wall.

Takagi felt cold. He felt like he had seen him somewhere before. The picture had been on the news but he felt like he had seen him before. When he was a child…

_**What do you think? Please review and if you want to know more follow! And Taru want to say something.**_

_**Taru: EHHH? I don't know what to say!**_

_**Me: Okay! I'm saying it! Sorry for the typos and I don't own Detective Conan. The only thing I own is 2 volums…. This is going to be SatoXTakagi and Takagi's past…We don't know much about his past but I can just fantasy what I want And sorry for the small chapter! I will make longer chapters if someone follows. If no one follow or write a rewive I'm not going to contineue! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Takagi-san?" Chiba asked the other detective that was deep in his work. Takagi yelped in surprise but calmed down. "There a woman waiting for you outside at the parking lot waiting for you." Chiba whispered so that Sato wouldn't hear it. Takagi looked confused what would a female wanted to talk about with him? "I Think you should hurry, she doesn't look patient." Chiba continued low. Takagi nodded and stood up.  
"Takagi-kun where are you going? You haven't lunch now." Sato said calm and looked up.  
"I..I'll have a little thing to take care of." Takagi lied, he knew that Sato would be suspicious and the reason for that were because he were the world's worst Liar. He couldn't lie to her.  
She just nodded and continued her work.  
Takagi were a little surprised but he hurried were Chiba had told him.  
As soon as Takagi walked out of the division 1. Sato were standing in front of Chiba.  
He gulped. "Who are Takagi-kun meeting?" Sato said with an angry tone. As soon as she said that, the whole division were listening. "Who is he meeting?" She repeated harsh.  
"I..I't was a woman...that asked for him..." Chiba held his hands up in defense. She stared at him with the "more info!" eyes.  
"Parking lot." Chiba regretted it at once he said it. He didn't know who to feel sorry for. Takagi or the woman?

-

Takagi were looking out at the wide parking lot that were filled with cars. He couldn't see the person Chiba were talking about. He didn't know how she looked like or anything except that it was a woman.  
Suddenly he heard steps. Takagi expected it to be Sato for a sec but that changed as an arm were around his neck. He froze and felt really uncomfortable.  
"Takagi Wataru..." A female voice said with an deep tone.  
"Who...Who are you?" Takagi asked sounding half scared.  
The person started to laugh and let go off him. "Scared as ever are you Taru-chan." The woman's voice became light.  
He turned around to see an older woman that was 30. She had long black hair and two chocolate brown eyes. "Izano-san..." Takagi said low but smiled.  
She had an angry look on her face. "How many times do I have to tell you it's Izzy Nee-chan." She smiled. Before they could say something else an angry Sato came up to them.  
"So you are his girlfriend?" Izano asked and studied Sato. Both Takagi and Sato blushed.

"Who are you?" Sato asked a little rude. Izano continued to smile. "I'm his big sister of course." Sato looked from Takagi too Izano. "But you doesn't look alike at all." Sato blurted. Takagi had his blush but just watched.  
"We meet at a orphan's home when I was 10 and he was 6..." Izano stooped as she saw Takagi's face. Sato looked a little down.  
"I...have to go to my meeting." Izano said low. "See you later Taru-chan and police officer." She finished and waved as she walked away.

_  
_**Thank you people that have faved and thank you others that wanted to know more and read more. Say what you thought about this chapter. I tried 4 times to make this chapter! Sorry for the typos!**_


	3. My fair lady

Somewhere in Tokyo

"M mmm mmm mmm." A woman sang as she walked forward with the gun in her hand as the dark cellar got a glimpse of moonlight.  
"No, please...I beg YOU! Please don't kill me!" A man was on he's knees as a few salt tears ran down his face.  
"M mmm mmm mmm." The woman just continued and smirked more evilly for every step.  
"Please, don't! I'll do anything." The man's scared voice shouted.  
"Anything?" A man's voice said from a shadow.  
"Yeah...please." The man said shaky while taking the courage to look up. The woman continued her melody as she stopped in front of the begging man.  
"Okay...I trust you." The man from the shadow smirked but stood still frozen in the shadow as the moon light glanced at a black coat.  
"Thank you, sir." The man said half relief as he was still on the floor.  
"I want info...on Takagi Wataru..." The man from the shadow smiled as the man on the floor seemed shocked.  
"Y..You mean...the officer from division 1, Takagi Wataru?" The man on the floor looked down on the grey, metal floor.  
"Or is it some kind of policy to keep quiet about people!" The man from the shadows took a step forward so the moon could shine. The man on the floor gasped as he saw his face. "Tell me What you know...or the next thing you know, you will be flying up there." The man said as he smiled at the woman.  
"I...I don't know...much, but...He started at our division after the bomb case...He..Often..when...he.."  
"What...?" The standing man asked a little annoyed.  
"We..h..ave files..With background info...on the station..." The man on the floor tried desperate to get a hold of a key in his pocket.  
"That's enough." The standing man smiled.  
The man on the floor sighed relifed as he thought he could go.  
"Unfortunate for you, we can't let you live." "WHAT!?" "Hanabi, please." The standing man nodded to the woman with the revolver.  
"No, please!" The man on the ground shouted frightened as the song finished. "My fair lady..." A gun shoot filled the room as the body of a police officer hit the ground.

A/N: I'm not Good at writing. My spelling sucks + my grammer.  
But please reviwe.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Message**_: **I really want to continue this story and I have a plan in the back of my head. So I'm going to do my best to please you! I haven't watched Detective conan for awhile but I saw Takagi and Sato's second kiss :D!  
The characters are really out of character so... Yeah...  
Don't be too harsh on me! Sorry for the typos and the grammar + the lateness…. If Prince of tennis wasn't such a great show… Yeah… I recommend you to watch Gintama and Prince of tennis and Detective Academy Q and DN angel and maybe Hirro no Kakera….**

Chapter 4:

The last two days at Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department had been hectic. Every division had been on the lookout for Hayato Tenguru. They had no clue on where he could be found and that irritated them.  
Superintendent Matsumoto and Inspector Megure had gone in and out of meetings all day and they were as determinate as they could possibly be to catch the criminal. It didn't make anything better that already two of their officers had been found murdered. The victim was always found on a totally different location then where the crime was committed and they couldn't find a trace of advice that could lead them to the suspect. It was always a bullet and nothing more. The reason they could connect the murders and at least acknowledged who the murder was, was because of the bullet and where the bullet hit and the usual mark.  
It was always the same bullet from the same weapon. The first year this occurred they had managed to track down every store in Tokyo that sold the bullets but the records of the buyers were always thrown away every 2nd year and by the way, nothing was bought in his name or with his card. That only proved that Tenguru was a smart man that had planned everything well. There were always two bullets, one through the head and one straight through the heart. That proves that the killer was good with weapons but it didn't exactly mean that it was Tenguru himself that had shot the victims. For all they knew he could have an alliance of some sort.  
The marking was quite simple. On every victim there was always two letters written in the victim's blood and as you probably guessed it was H.T. There were found no fingerprints anywhere that belonged to any other person than the victim himself and that was quite confusing.

"S-sato-san?" Takagi suddenly asked as they were eating their usual ramen, on one of Tokyo's unknown bars. She looked up from her little cup as she slurped some noddles. This was quite common for the couple and quite lucky as well. It had become some slight of ritual. They would as often as they could eat their lunch there. It was most luck on Takagi's side. Every time he had been partner with Sato on a case, he would be dragged into a hearing with nearly all of the police in Tokyo to get questioned. Sometimes Takagi wondered if he would get murdered if they saw him with her so often.  
"What is it, Takagi-kun?" She asked curious and lay down her chopsticks. "W-who is Hayato Tenguru, really?" Takagi felt embarrassed for asking that question and felt even more embarrassed as he saw Sato widening her eyes. What would she say. Sometimes people said he thought too much and got things much more difficult than it was but...  
"Not...not that I don't know who he is! But I-." He was cut of by Sato who smiled friendly. "I understand what you mean; you haven't been in the division for so long." She turned her face serious and lay her elbows on the table they sat with. "I can set you in on the story. You see that this is only my 2nd time." Sato cleared.  
"So this is happening every 4th year?" Takagi said as he also turned serious. Sato nodded. "Yes and this is the 5th time. We don't know any motive he has for doing this and it doesn't seem like he cares about who he kills as long as it is one officer from Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department."  
"So he is just doing it for the fun of it?"  
"That's what w-." "Officer Sato and officer Takagi?" Some familiar voices interrupted her. The officers turned too se the well known Detective boys. "What are you doing here?" Ayumi asked curious and smiled up at them. "You can't be... Skipping work to go on a date?!" Gents said with a little shocked but most "you know what I mean" voice. Takagi and Sato blushed at the  
Comment but it was mostly true. You could call this a date.  
"Genta, you can't just say things like that." Mitsuhiko said a little annoyed but had also a fern grin on his face and now the three of them was grinning.  
"So what were you talking about?" Conan suddenly asked as he was more interested in the officers subject. It seemed seriously since they had serious expressions when they talked.  
"I don't think we should get you involved." Takagi said and scratched the back of his head as always.  
"That's mean Officer Takagi. We also want to hear about your wedding plans." The three of them said. "W-wedding plans.?"  
Takagi and Sato stuttered. "They are probably discussing something private." Haibara said in her plain bored tone. "Private… like what?" Genta asked curious and turned to the girl. "I don't believe we should be talking about that now." Takagi interrupted. "I believe our lunch is over soon." Takagi continued as he wanted to leave. It wasn't that he didn't like the detective boys but sometimes... They could get annoying. "Our Lunch isn't over yet, we still have 15 minutes." Sato said and looked at her watch.  
"What if I can buy you something to eat?" Sato asked smiling. The children lightened up as they made their way to sit beside the two officers.  
"I want unagi." Genta said smiling. "Stupid Genta, this is a ramen bar." Mitsuhiko said. The children laughed as Sato ordered 5 cups of ramen.

"Officer Takagi?" Conan asked as the others started eating. Takagi turned to look at Conan who sat beside him. "What is Conan-kun?" Takagi asked but it sounded more like a sight.  
"Were you discussing Hayato Tenguru?" Conan asked serious. Takagi opened his mouth to answer. How did Conan know? "Mouri Oji-san got a call from inspector Megure last night." Conan cleared and smiled his childlike smile.  
"What do you know about him?" Takagi asked as he knew he would get at least some info from the kid.

"Not much, I only first heard about him in grade school."

"You're in grade school." Takagi said with a suspicious in his voice. For some reason a sentence came back to his head. "Ah, if you want to know... I'll tell you... In the afterlife..." Conan's true identity, was it?

"No...I mean-."

Suddenly Sato's phone started ringing. "Sorry." Sato said and stood up from the table as the rest followed her with the eyes.

"So when are you going to propose." Ayumi asked excited. "P-propose?" Takagi asked and flushed. "If you wait too long, you might die before get the chance." Haibara said and slurped se ramen. "D-die?" Takagi stuttered.  
"Oi, oi." Conan mumbled.

"Takagi-kun! It's happened again!" Sato shouted as she came back to the table. Takagi stood up fast. Sato suddenly turned and clasped her hands together. "I'm sorry, we can't say any longer." She apologized and turned to Takagi. "I forgot my wallet." She continued and opened her left eye to look at her boyfriend.  
As soon as Takagi payed for the 7 cups of ramen and had nearly nothing in his wallet they were out the door.  
"Wonder what case it is, what do you think Conan?" Ayumi said and turned to Conan who was gone. "Conan is gone isn't he?" Mitsuhiko sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ehhh... Thanks for the support and because of the support!**

**Warning:**** boring chapter! I have to write some useless boring stuff before we can come to good parts! And Shiratori is really out of character. + typos and grammar  
**  
Chapter 5:

"The location is 23 Haido Street in a block at room 22." Sato informed as she maneuvered her red Mazda around a corner of a car filled street. Takagi who sat beside her held a death grip at his seat.

"It's quite a strange location as we know that the other bodies were found in parking lots." A familiar child voice said from the backseat. Takagi turned his head as he tried to keep steady in the seat. It wasn't so surprising that it was Conan. The surprising thing was that the others in the Detective boys weren't there. The thing Takagi had noticed by the time he had known them was that the other children often acted first so Conan had the only option but to follow. But as Takagi knew, the kid loved mysteries. Just like Kudo Shinichi...

"Conan-kun." Takagi exclaimed and sighed. Conan grinned at the two officers. "Just be careful Conan, so you don't bite your tongue." Sato just informed and tried to keep her eyes on the car filled road.

23 Haido Street was a quite new apartment block. It was a tall 4 story building with 10 rooms at each floor. Most of the rooms where empty as the only people living there were 3 families, 1 widow and the landlord.  
No one lived at room 22; it was one of the newest rooms and second to the right.  
The Crime scene investigators were already at the scene when they got there.  
The first man they meet when they got there was a 40 year old man, which they actually knew pretty well. Even Conan knew him. But that wasn't so surprising since he is  
a living deaf god.  
Takagi took up his familiar notebook. "The victim was Officer Joi Konomon of division 1." The man cleared as they didn't notice the kid going into the apartment.

Conan looked around in the hallway he just got in to. The hallway was empty and quite clean (except for the floor that got dirty).  
'This looks expensive.' Conan thought as he wandered down the hallway to face where he guessed the body was. He let himself analyze the room as he stood in the doorway.  
The room was completely empty for furniture. A big window was facing against Tokyo Tower. People who like outlooks would like to live here.

Conan let his eyes go to the victim who was lying on the floor facing the roof. Joi Konomon was a man in his 30's with short black hair. The expression he bare was frightened and it seemed like he had seen a ghost or something else scary.  
From the doorway Conan could see a hole in his head and left side on the black suit. This was Conan's first time seeing a victim of Hayato Tenguru and he had to say. This was strange.  
"You are the kid hanging around with Mouri-san, Conan-kun." A voice exclaimed from in front of him. Conan let his eyes fall on a yet to familiar inspector Shiratori.  
"This is not a playground, you should go home." Shiratori said a little annoyed. It wasn't that he didn't like the kid but he felt like the kid got in the way and that was annoying. Conan sighed, not hurt by the comment but a little irritated. If it wasn't for him, they may have never spliced some cases. Especially not when Kongoro Mouri was there.

"Officer Takagi and Officer Sato is in the door, you should probably do your job and get them to do something." Conan said in a childlike manner and smiled.

Shiratori mumbled something and walked out of the room.

Conan hurried up to the body and sat down on his knees. After awhile he found what he was looking for. He had only heard Kongoro and Megure talk about it so it wasn't surprising. The familiar letters were placed with some nice distant from the holes. The H and T were placed on the right side of the jacket, right under a pocket he had his note book but they had for sure taken everything out to look more closely at them.

The detective glanced at the floor and found something interesting beside the victim's head.  
It was a mark from some sort of spike from a terrain shoe.

'Strange, I don't believe people use these kinds of shoes in the mountain. It could be that the suspect was living outside town or something and it could also just be a coincidence.' Conan thought and looked closely at the marking until he felt himself get lifted up from the ground. "What did I just say?" The familiar voice to Shiratori said. Shiratori sighed and walked up to Takagi and Sato. "Can you bring this kid home?" He asked plain and let go of Conan.  
'What an annoying person.' Conan though annoyed.  
"Why? I believe he can be at help." Takagi said totally unexpected and got some stares from Shiratori and Sato and of course Conan.  
"If you are so hyped in having the kid helping, you can take him with you to question the neighbors and the landlord." Shiratori offered and walked back to talk to some of the investigators.  
"That was unexpected, well, good luck Takagi-kun." Sato said and followed Shiratori.

The first family was named Yakazame and they lived on the first floor at room 2.  
Takagi rang the doorbell. "Wait a sec, I'm coming." A middle aged woman's voice shouted from the inside. They had to wait for at least 2 minutes before the door opened and reviled a healthily 40 year old woman. Her hair was short an blond as her eyes were hidden behind some thick glasses.  
"I'm Officer Takagi Wataru of division 1 and is her to ask you some questions." Takagi said while holding up his badge.  
Mrs. Yakazame flinched a little. "Oh my, have something happened?" She asked surprised.  
"One of my colleges was found murdered at room 22." Takagi said serious. "Are you suspecting me?" She asked with a gruff voice. "No...Not at all, we already know who the murderer is." Takagi said and waved his hands in defense.  
"Then let me invite you in, its cold standing outside." She offered friendly and opened the door. Conan followed straight behind them.  
"Who might you be boy? Are you seeing how a man's life is?" Mrs. Yakazame asked and smiled warm. "yeah." Conan said smiling and took of his shoes. 'Strange, I thought she lived her with her family? Why isn't there anymore a shoe than hers?' Conan asked himself.  
"Nee...Aunty-san? Where are your families?" Conan asked curious and in the most innocent way he could.

"My husband is on a business trip and my son Yuuta is visiting a friend." She smiled and turned to follow the officer.

Her living room wasn't so much different than room 22. The only difference was the furniture and pictures hanging on the wall.  
"Please sit while I find some coffee and soda for the child." Mrs. Yakazame offered nicely and went to the kitchen.  
Conan turned to look at Takagi as the officer was focusing on something and he kind of seemed...sad. The child let his eyes trail to what Takagi was looking at. It was a family picture with Mrs. Yakazame and probably her husband and son. They were all smiling.  
"...nee Conan-kun? Where is your family?" Takagi suddenly asked out of the blue. Conan was surprised at the question. Why this sudden...? "Mom and Dad got transferred overseas because of their job." Conan said something that wasn't a completely lie. They where overseas.

"Here is your coffee and soda." Mrs Yakazame smiled and set them on the table in front of them.  
"This is too much; I only have some few questions occurring to where you have been and things like that." Takagi smiled as some cookies also were set on the table.  
"Don't worry; I have invited the rest of the people living here over so you don't need to walk around." She smiled and set some more cups on the table. "That's nice of you Yakazame-san but isn't that quite a lot of people?" Takagi asked a little curious.  
"No, it's only the landlord Soname-san and the widow, Turura-san. You see that, the Masahai's and Hitsugaya's are on vacation together. They have been there for one week already." She cleared and sat down on one of the chairs she had set up.  
"Then I guess I can begin with you." Takagi said and took up the old notebook and found a clean page.  
"Do you have terrain shoes?" Conan suddenly asked before Takagi could.  
They looked at him. "Why, yes. I have." Mrs. Yakazame answered a little confused.  
"Where were you between 5 and 6pm yesterday?" Takagi continued with his questioning.  
She took a finger up to her chin. "I believe I was at the groceries store, since I hadn't got any food in my fridge. Yuuta complained allot before I could make miso soup." She chuckled and drank some of her own coffee.  
"Have you heard some strange noises or seen something strange and out of the ordinary these past days?" Takagi continued as Conan kept track in the questioning.  
"Something strange...no, I have been working late at the office lately, so I don't believe I have seen or heard something strange." She continued but stood up when the doorbell rang.  
"Coming!" She said nicely and walked to open the door.

It went quiet in the living room. "Officer Takagi?" Conan asked as he drank his soda.  
He turned to look at the child. "You're acting strange today." Conan said in his childish way.  
"I'm just thinking of what you said once-." Takagi said and drank some of his coffee. "-That you would tell your true identity in the afterlife." Takagi said and sat his cup back down. Conan froze. 'Have Officer Takagi, found out my true identity?' Conan thought.  
"You remembered me of Kudo-kun, even thought I haven't met him so many times."

"Oh, Taru-chan? Your here to?" A familiar voice giggled. The two looked up to find the yet to familiar Izano aka Izzy nee-chan.

"Izano-san?" Takagi asked surprised and stood up. "You dork, Izzynee-chan, Izzynee-chan." She corrected and found herself at home beside Takagi. "Aunty-san? Are you officer Takagi's sister?" Conan asked curious. Izano turned with a look of dismay. "Not Aunty, nee-chan." She corrected. 'Oi, oi.' Conan sighed. "Not by blood but pretty close." She said and took up a cup that probably was set up for her. "Wait... You are the widow?" Takagi asked surprised.  
"Yeah, that bastard Rin died in a car accident last year." She grunted annoyed. 'If you didn't kill him.' Conan joked inside his head. "...Why didn't you tell me that Rinnii-san died?" Takagi asked a little hurt. Izano looked a little down. "I'm sorry but it happened while we lived in America and I just came back..." She said and scratched the back if her head.

"It looks like everyone is here." Mrs Yakazame interrupted them as she came in with an old woman behind her.  
"This is the landlord, Soname-san. I have told her who you are and why you are her." She introduced and let the old woman come into the room. Takagi nodded and decided to hurry up. He had already used half an hour.

Takagi cleared his throat and turned to Izano. "Where were you between 5 and 6pm yesterday?"

"I was moving my last things into the apartment, Loke Romano, helped me." She giggled at the thought of the young man she met yesterday.

"And Soname-san? Where were you between 5 and 6pm yesterday?"

The old woman knitted her eyebrows into a unibrow and smiled after awhile. "Yeah, I would love to vote for Obama if he could run for the presidential election next election... Too bad I'm not America." The old woman laughed. Takagi and Conan sweat dropped.

"Soname-san, Where were you between 5 and 6pm yesterday?!" Mrs. Yakazame asked friendly and quieter then Takagi.

"Hmm... I was playing chess with my grandchild, Hayato. He's getting old by the time... I should really wish he's wife hadn't been killed in that robbery..." She muttered sadly and took up one of the cups.

"Robbery?" Conan asked interested. Soname looked a little surprised at the boy. "...20 years ago, it was an robber who had decided to set his eyes on Hayato's house. Hayato was out at the moment, while his son was out with the nanny.  
When Hayato came home he found his wife and the nanny murdered in the living room with a knife trough their backs." Soname continued and drank some more of her coffee.

Takagi shuddered at the thought.  
"What about his son?" Conan asked serious. "I don't know, the police thought that the murderer killed the boy as well." Soname finished like it was some sort of ghost story.

**A/N: Let's stop there :p , one little thing undertaker's apprentice: Guess something you think will happen. I failed at (was and were)…It's hard you know! I'm not American, English or living in any English talking country.  
Until next time: See you gozaru~.**

**Review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I need to start the fun part soon. Argh! Why do Bleach steal my time?  
**  
Chapter 6:

"Scary~." Izano mumbled as she took one of the cookies. "Soname-san? Have you noticed something out of the ordinary around here, around this and last week?" Takagi asked as he wanted to jump back to his job. The old landlord smiled and nodded as she took up her cup once again and slurped. "What did you see?" Conan asked interested. "...With the parking lot...I think I saw something red liquid?!" Soname continued to slurp her coffee.  
"Red Liquid?" Takagi and Conan asked in union. Izano giggled at that.  
"I can show you where." Soname offered and sat down her empty cup. "Please, do." The officer said interested.  
"Turura-san? Can you please help me?" Sanamo asked as she slowly but careful stood up from her chair.  
Izano was by her side in some few seconds. "Yakazame-san , Thank you for the food." They thanked and walked out the familiar hallway.  
Conan let his eyes look up at the two other females. They seemed to exchange some words and Izano seemed to frown.

"Where do you believe you saw the red liquid?" Takagi asked as they came out on the little parking lot. Soname looked around and found a black car that stood with the side facing the block. "I believe it was over there." Soname said and pointed to the car. Conan and Takagi took some quick steps up to the car and tried to look inside. The things they saw was a black carpet, a water bottle and some kind of paper.  
"Do you know who that owns that car?" Takagi asked as he tried to find something else.  
"No, I'm sorry."  
Conan frowned but suddenly his expression changed to a surprising one.  
"Little boy?" Izano suddenly asked with a little chuckle. Before Conan could turn around he got a cloth in front of his mouth. 'Damn it...chloroform...I should have known.' Conan thought as his vision started to blur.

Takagi was about turn as well as he got a bad feeling. "Soname-san, I don't believe we-." His sentence was cut short by a metal rod came crashing down and hit him in the back of his head. "I'm sorry Taru." Was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

_

"Where did Takagi-kun go?" Sato asked a little frustrated as they took away the body. He had been gone for 2 hours now. It shouldn't take so long to question the people living there.  
She took up her phone and smiled at her wallpaper. It was so adorable. Yumi had sent it to her 4 days ago. Takagi had been working nonstop for two days straight and he had ended up falling asleep with his head on his desk. The trip to the hot spring, Saturday... She had looked forward to that, just her and Takagi.

Sato found his number and called. But the phone was of. She sighed and tried Conan's number. Conan had once given her his number one time she met the detective boys on a case.  
"Hello, you are talking to Ran Mouri, Conan-kun isn't home." A familiar voice answered nicely. "It's Officer Sato." Sato said smiling at the young woman's voice. "Officer Sato? Has something happened?" Ran asked worried. "No, nothing happened, no need to worry." She lied and had a disturbing feeling that something was wrong.

She ended the conversation and tried to call Takagi once again but to no avail.

"Getting any contact with Takagi-kun?" Shiratori asked as he approached the female officer.  
"No... I'm going to go look for him." Sato said and turned to walk.

Shiratori sighted and took up his phone to call Kobayashi-san about their date.

Sato knew all the room numbers, she first tried the Hitsugaya's but only to get nothing new. She also tried the Masahai's but ended up with the same answer.

She knocked on the widow's door. "How may I help you?" Izano asked friendly as she opened the door. "You ar..." Sato begun but was interrupted. "Officer-san! What are you doing here?" She asked puzzled. "I was looking for Officer Takagi." Sato answered a little surprised.  
"Taru-chan is missing?" Izano asked worried.  
"Have you seen him?" Sato asked important.  
"Well... I met him and a little child when I was with Yakazame-san." Izano said as she thought for a little while. "Is he there now?"  
"No, we went to the parking lot but then he and the child left and I drove the land lord to the doctor." Izano smiled. "The doctor?" "Yeah, her legs are in a bad shape, you know."  
Sato noted that and sighed. Then she wouldn't have any reason to visit Yakazame-san.  
A knot was forming in her stomach.

**A/N: second chapter today, please review if you want to know more! I can stop now...if I was stupid! Let's continue this party!**

Stupid typos and stupid grammar


End file.
